Saving Arcadia Bay
by brittobabe
Summary: Max gets saved from the dark room, and knows that she has to save Chloe...and still has to find a way to save Arcadia Bay. Plus, she wants to see if she can save Rachel Amber. Is there a way to save them? And can she do this, all well dealing with feelings for one of her best friends? Will she have to choose between love and friends? *Grahamfield/Marren* /Mature content.
1. Max in the Dark Room

Max's eyes slowly opened. Her head was pounding, and her vision was blurry. She tried to move her head, but it was too heavy. Everything was too heavy; and everything was tingling. It was the worst feeling. Her eyes blinked open once more, trying hard to focus, which was hard with lights shining right into her eyes. All that she could see was white; it was blinding. Remembering earlier that day, she knew exactly where she was. The barn in the supposed "dark room." It sure didn't feel dark at that moment. It was bright; too bright.

Thoughts were broken when she heard something across the room. She was not alone. Her eyes open, trying to focus. All she could see was light; bright and blinding. Even though her vision was no longer blurred, she couldn't see anything. The room was too bright. She understood what Kate had meant when she had said she thought she was in a hospital. Only thing was, Max knew this was not a hospital room, not even close.

Thinking back to the junkyard sent chills down Max's spine. It was a bit blurry, but she could remember a few things. She and Chloe had went there to try to get Rachel's body so that Nathan could not dispose of it. They had been followed. They had just got to the spot when Max felt a sharp pain in her neck. That was all she could remember. No...wait. She thought hard. It was slowly coming to her. She remembered reaching her hand out, trying to rewind. She had failed due to the drugs. She also remembered Chloe getting shot in the head; a memory that made tears sting her eyes. She could also remember a man standing over her...but she could not remember his face. Had it been Nathan? No...Nathan had been beaten up too badly by Warren earlier that day...no way he could have carried her there. So who was it?

Hearing footsteps come close, Max's heart raced. Tears streamed down her cheeks, burning the skin. She was trying to move her hands, but she couldn't. Not because they were too heavy; no, they were bound together. This made her even more terrified; she wanted to rewind time, to save Chloe. With her hands tied made it impossible, so did being drugged. She was terrified.

The footsteps stopped. Still blinded, she was unable to see where he was. However, she could hear him tinkering with something. She was almost positive that it was more drugs. "Please, don't do this..." she begged, her voice weak. It was barely there, but she was able to speak a little. There was no answer. Closing her eyes, she tried to fight back the tears. "Please... please don't d this. Just let me go, I won't say anything. Please don't hurt me," she cried as the man started to move again. "Please!" she called out, wishing he would speak, say anything.

 _"What if I end up like Rachel and Chloe? What if I die? What good will any of this have been?"_ Max thought to herself, tears stinging her eyes. She had so much more to live for. She was young, she had many friends that she still wanted to spend time with like Kate, that and she hadn't even told the person that she liked how she felt. No, she couldn't die, not now. She had to find a way to get out of this situation, to save herself. And, more importantly, save Chloe.

As the footsteps came closer, she looked up, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. Not being able to remember the junkyard, she expected to see Nathan. But, it wasn't Nathan; she remembered now! Catching a glimpse of Mr. Jefferson, her lips parted to ask why he was doing this. Why was he hurting her? She never did anything to him... But, as she felt the needle prick her neck, her words caught in her throat; unable to speak. She stared him in the eyes as she felt her vision going blurry once again.

Just as her eyes were closing, she heard the door open. "Max!" a familiar male's voice called out. However, in the state she was in, she could not make it out. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the drug began to take full affect. Her head, now limp, rolled to the side as she fell unconscious.

"You're going to pay for this!" the man called out, causing Mr. Jefferson to turn around. "Wait... Mr. Jefferson?" the man gasped as he caught site of his face. No one had expected it to be Mark, everyone expecting it to be Nathan, or maybe even David Madsen.

The teacher smirked as he turned around, looking at the drunken teenager standing in front of him. "What are you doing here? Come to join Maxine?" he grinned, strolling over to the desk. He picked up another needle, keeping his eyes on the boy. "Then again, whether you came to join her or not is irrelevant. You either end up like Maxine, or her," he spoke, nodding his head towards Chloe's lifeless body laying dead on the floor. "I suggest you co-operate with me here if you want to live."

"Max, never Maxine," he said through gritted teeth, as if it made any difference in the matter. Warren balled his hands into fists. He felt anger pulse through him, wanting nothing more than to leap forward, punching the adult in the throat. Although usually a calm, sweet guy, this week was different. Seeing Nathan threatening Max; twice; and now seeing her like this? Warren was furious. Not only was Max one of his best friends, he was also in love with her.


	2. Saving Max

Mr. Jefferson grabbed one of the bottles in front of him. His eyes stay locked on Warren, as the drunken teen stumbled further into the room. His anger was easy to see, Mark ignored it. To him, it was funny. He knew that he could take the youngster, especially if he was drunk. What he couldn't see from where he was standing, that Warren was not alone; he had brought backup along with him. "So, Mr. Graham, what is your choice? Do you want to be like Max? Or...that punk friend of hers...Chloe I think her name is?" Mark smirked, pulling the needle out of the bottle.

Warren stumbled forward, the anger showing on his face. "How dare you hurt her? You're her teacher! You were supposed to protect her! To protect all of them! Instead, you're some sick and twisted freak!" Warren shouted his hands still balled into fists.

"So, how did you come to find us anyway?" Mark asked, moving from behind the desk, ready to get Warren with the drug. "You obviously didn't follow us, I was very careful to make sure of that. Plus, you're so drunk you can barely walk, let alone drive."

Glaring at the teacher in front of him, Warren stopped. He wanted to stay far enough away. Although he wanted to punch the man, he couldn't get close without getting dosed; which would make all of this pointless. "I had some help. When Max didn't answer her text messages, I knew something was wrong...so I came looking for her. And I just so happen to know someone who has seen the place before."

From behind, someone else followed him in, gun in hand. He walked quietly into the room, aiming the gun at Mark. Although, he too seemed surprised to find the teacher there. "Mr. Jefferson? It's you?" David asked, his voice full of anger.

"Yes, it's me," Mark laughed, rolling his eyes. He was doing his best to keep calm. Reaching back, he set the needle down on the desk. "I guess this just won't do," he said as he reached into his back pocket. His fingers wrapped around his gun, pulling it out.

Now that Mark's focus had changed to David, Warren saw his chance. Diving at the older man, Warren's fist slammed into Mr. Jefferson's jaw as hard as he could. He knew it was dangerous, but for Max, it was worth it. The hit caused Jefferson to jerk, pulling the trigger. A bullet shot out of the gun, just barely missing David who was across the room; now kneeling next to Chloe's dead body. This caused him to stand, aiming his gun at Mark. However, with Warren there, he didn't have a clear shot, so he was unable to fire.

Warren's fist slammed into the other side of Mr. Jefferson's face. With the second hit, Mark dropped the gun to the ground, landing with a loud THUD against the cold pavement. Warren kicked it to the side, focusing on the older man in front of him. "How could you do this to Max? She looked up to you!" Warren spat, hitting him again. His fists still hurt from beating Nathan up earlier that day, but the adrenaline made him forget; hell, the adrenaline sobered him up. He knew what he was doing, and even though part of him had regret beating up Nathan, he didn't want to stop. No, with watching what this man had just done to Max, there was too much anger inside of Warren. The man had drugged Max and killed her best friend. He'd never been so mad.

Mr. Jefferson was able to get one hit in, knocking Warren back slightly. As he dove for the gun, Warren kneed him in the gut. "I don't think so," he snapped. He kicked the gun away again, this time towards David so he could grab it. His foot then connected with Mr. Jefferson's gut. This caused the older man to reach down and grab his stomach in pain. "Think it's funny to drug young girls huh?" Warren yelled, kicking him again. "Are you the one that drugged Kate too?" he continued. Mr. Jefferson tried to roll away from Warren, which only caused Warren to lean down and grab his jacket. His fist met his face again, however this time in the nose, causing his glasses to break. He got a few chunks of the lens stuck in his hand, but he didn't stop punching.

"Mr. Graham," David's voice came stern from behind him as if he was in trouble. Mr. Jefferson was no longer moving. Still holding onto his shirt, Warren turned around to look. Before he could say anything, David's features softened; so did his voice. He reached him, gently putting his hand on his shoulder. "Go and check on Max, make sure she is okay."

Hearing David's words, Warren nodded. He looked at Mr. Jefferson; he was still breathing, but didn't seem to be moving. his face was red and already bruising. Warren didn't feel bad for doing it though, feeling as though the man deserved it; although his hands were starting to hurt again now. Letting go of the man's shirt, Warren rushed to Max's side. He carefully picked her up, holding her head against his chest. "It's okay, Max...I am here. You are going to be okay," he whispered, gently rubbing her arm with one of his hands. Tears stung the boy's eyes as he held her limp body close to his. Leaning in, he pressed his lips softly to her forehead. "Please be okay, you have to be," he whispered softer than before. These words more for himself, as if a prayer.

Behind them, David was calling 911. However, his eyes never left Mr. Jefferson, making sure that he stayed down. So far, he had not moved.


	3. Waking Up

Warren had stayed with Max all night; staying even when the Doctor's tried to make him leave. He felt that she shouldn't be alone if she woke up. Especially if she didn't remember what happened to Chloe and needed to be reminded. Warren knew that she wouldn't take the news well, and knew she'd need a friend in that moment. He was not going to leave her alone in there. So he sat there, his chair pulled up to the bed, dozing off every so often. He never stay asleep long, too worried about Max, but he did try to sleep. In fact, he was just dozing off again as she woke up.

Max's head was pounding as her eyes opened slowly. It was bright, but she could see. She tried to sit up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa...easy there Mad Max, don't get too excited!" Turning her head, she saw Warren and flashed him a quick, small smile. "You have been out a while, and I am pretty sure you had a rough night. Take things easy," he smiled at her, hand still on her shoulder.

"Wh...what happened?" she asked, lifting a hand to her head. Her cold palm felt good pressed against her pounding forehead. She thought hard, trying to remember the night before. Nothing was coming to her. She could remember leaving the party and going to the junkyard...but that was it. She remembered less than she had when she woke up in "the dark room."

Warren sighed, the smile vanishing. He looked at Max sadly, his hand moving to hers. He gave it a small squeeze. "Max... this isn't going to be easy to hear," he told her, his voice filled with sadness.

"Warren, please, I can handle it," she told him, looking down at their hands.

Taking a deep breath, Warren looked Max in the eye. "I don't know all the details, but this is what I do know. You were drugged. When you didn't answer my texts, I began to worry. I knew your phone was on, because when I called it, it was ringing and not going to voicemail instantly. So when I couldn't find you, I found Mr. Madsen while he was patrolling. He helped me find you guys. He said something about finding some clues in Chloe's room that made him worry about her, that was why he was at Blackwell that night. He helped me find you guys."

Max listened, looking down sadly. "Where is Chloe? Why isn't she here? And Nathan...is he dead?"

"Max, it wasn't Nathan. No one has seen him since I kicked his ass earlier. It was Mr. Jefferson. He pulled a gun on us, and I went Ape on him. Then Chloe..." he started, but trailed off. He wasn't able to look Max in the eyes while he said it. "Max, she's dead. Jefferson shot her."

Tears stung Max's eyes. Closing her eyes to fight the tears, she seen it all happen. She got drugged and was unable to rewind time, Chloe got shot, then Jefferson was standing over her. She could remember all of it now. Opening her eyes again, she looked at Warren sadly. The tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to stay calm. Warren reached up with one of his hands and wiped the tears away for her. It took her a moment to find her voice. "W...Warren...do you have that picture of us? The selfie we took at the party?"

Warren looked at her confused, but nodded his head. "Yeah, I think I still have it on me. Why?" he asked. His hand pulled away from her cheek and went into his pocket. He pulled his wallet out, sliding the picture out.

"I...I just wanted to see it. I need something good to think of right now...and that was a beautiful moment," she smiled, reaching her hand out. She didn't want to tell him the real reason; she was going to try to go back to that moment. She had to save Chloe, she couldn't let Chloe die.

Taking the picture, Max took a deep breath. She smiled at Warren, nodding her head in thanks. Her lips parted for a moment, but she stopped herself from saying it. _"No, Max...when you tell him that, you want him to remember. Don't do it right before a rewind,"_ she told herself. Turning to look at the picture, she held it tight with both of her hands, staring at the picture of herself and Warren, focusing hard. "Don't worry, Chloe...I am going to save you," she whispered softly as the colors began to jump around in front of her; hearing Warren's voice coming from below her.


	4. The Rewind

There Max was, standing with Warren's arm around her. "I know, I know, I'm a pain in the booty! Just one picture," the drunken boy said, still holding Max close as he held up the camera. Max blinked, letting him take the picture. As Chloe urged her on, she turned to Warren. She couldn't help but smile softly. Even in his drunken state, he still came to help her. She respected this guy; he was so good to her. Leaning in, Max pressed her lips to Warren's cheek softly. Pulling away, she flashed him a small smile. She wanted the moment to last longer, but she had to talk to Chloe. Before it was too late. "Warren, I will see you soon, okay? Just be careful while I talk to Chloe. I won't be long," she told him.

Turning to Chloe, Max ran after her. Before she could enter the school, Max was grabbing her arm. "What do you want, Max?" Chloe snapped. Max didn't say anything, just gave her a look. Chloe's eyes widened as if understanding something. "You...you reversed...didn't you?" she asked.

Max nodded, her voice low. "Let's talk about this in your truck. It's not safe here," she whispered. The only people she felt like she could trust in that moment were Chloe and Warren...and even he was not allowed to over-hear this. Only because she had yet to explain her power to him, and him being drunk was not the time for that. Maybe later. With that, the two girls turned and walked towards Chloe's truck. Getting in, Max turned over to her best friends. Tears stinging her eyes. She had just watched her die...again.

"What did you see, Max?" Chloe insisted.

Taking a deep breath, Max knew she had to tell Chloe everything. It was not going to be easy. "Chloe...it's not Nathan. I mean, he may be involved some way, but he wasn't the one we saw in the junkyard. It was Mr. Jefferson," Max started, tears falling down her cheek. "Chloe he drugged me and shot you. I had to live through a hell of getting drugged. Warren and David saved me, and you were dead. I couldn't rewind for a while, not until the drugs wore off. I don't know how much time had went by. It was terrifying," she continued, looking at her best friend sadly. "We have to be careful, we can't let Jefferson know we are onto him."

Chloe's face turned red with anger at Max's words. She went to open the door, ready to kill him right there.

Max grabbed her arm and shook her head. "Not here, Chloe. I think I have an idea though..." she said, glancing towards the school. "But first, I think we should get Warren somewhere safe. He's too drunk. And if Jefferson already knows somehow, he could be in danger. I can't let that happen," she spoke, her voice sad.

A sigh escaped Chloe's lips as she looked out the window. She could tell that Max had feelings for Warren, even if Max hadn't said the words to her. Hell, maybe she didn't know yet herself...but Chloe could tell. And to be honest, it did make her a little jealous. She did sort of like Max that way, but, if her friend liked Warren, she'd let them be. Especially since it was easy to see that he was interested in her too. All she wanted was her best friend to be happy; she deserved it. "Alright, fine. But I want Jefferson to die for what he did. Tonight," she spoke, her voice cold.

Climbing out of the old truck, the two girls walked back over to the front of the school. Warren stumbled back out of the bushes, wrapping his arm around Max, grinning.

"Hey, Warren," Max laughed, giving her friend a side-hug. Although still disturbed what had happened to her not long ago, being with Warren made her feel a little better. She felt safe when she was with him. "We were going to head up to my dorm and watch movies...did you want to join us?" she asked, biting the inside of her lip.

"What are we going to watch?" he asked, stumbling as he walked forward with her. Chloe had her arms crossed over her chest, obviously not amused by any of this; she wanted to kill Jefferson. Now. But she knew that she had to wait.

Max shrugged her shoulders, walking with Warren. She threw a quick glare at Chloe, hoping that she would at least pretend to be happy. Something she was not so good at. She forced a smile as Max rolled her eyes. She glanced back up at Warren. "I was thinking some old classics like **Rocky Horror** or **Natural Born Killers**. Something that I have on my computer...we just aren't in party moods."

Laughing, Warren finished the last bit of beer in his cup. As they walked by a garbage can, he threw the empty inside. "Alright, either way works with me. I am just happy to be hanging out with Mad Max," he grinned, then glancing at Chloe. "Oh, and of course, Chloe!" he laughed. She still did not seem amused, but forced a laugh.

As they reached Max's dorm, the three entered quietly. No one was around; all at the party of course. As they reached her room, Max instantly locked the door behind them. She was paranoid about everything in that moment. Warren's arm moved from her shoulders as he stumbled to the futon, throwing himself down; Chloe then taking the other end. Warren grinned over at Max as she grabbed her laptop and brought it over to the small stand, which she moved so they could watch it. She then took the seat in the middle. Turning on the laptop, she went through her folders before staring up **The Rocky Horror Picture Show** ; one of her favorite musicals. As it started to play, she glanced over at Chloe, wondering if they should kill Jefferson, or use her power to put the evidence in his home and just get him sent to jail. All Max cared about was him not being able to hurt anyone else; he'd done more than enough damage in Arcadia Bay. However, she doubted that Chloe would just settle for him going to jail. No, she wanted blood; she wanted him dead.

Warren paid no attention to the glances the girls were giving each other. Instead, he lift his arm, placing it on the couch behind Max, waiting for her to sit back. Even though he barely had anything to drink, he was definitely drunk; thus making it very obvious that he was not a big drinker. The alcohol was definitely making him a bit braver than normal, and he wanted to make a move on Max. But it was hard with Chloe being there. He had no idea of the horrors that had happened not long ago, especially since he still had no idea about Max's power. No, at that moment, all he cared about was keeping Max close because he liked her; a lot.

Knowing it could be a while before Warren fell asleep and the two girls could sneak out to get rid of Jefferson, Max sat back. Noticing Warren's arm around her shoulder, her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. The shy side of her told her to move away, while her heart told her to stay close. Taking a deep breath, she let herself relax into his arm and rest her head lightly on his shoulder. This caused him to smirk brightly in the dark bedroom. He felt even more Alpha in that moment than he did earlier that day when he kicked Nathan's ass.


	5. Some Hard Decisions

**Author's Note; I know I need to update my other LIS fic too, I will get to it soon. I just have so many ideas for this story right now, and am writing them down fast. I am trying not t make you wait too long for either of my stories! I just, really needed to get this one out there, because I love the ideas I have coming for it. WARNING: Things are about to get VERY dark ;)**

* * *

Max stay close to Warren as they watched the movie. Part of her never wanted to move from that spot. The first time since going to the junkyard, she felt safe. Although only friends; at least in the moment; Max knew he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Ever. Warren made her feel safe. She loved that about him. She wanted to stay in that moment, sitting there close to him, forever. If she didn't move, she wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt...but she also knew that it was impossible to just stay there.

Closing her eyes, Max sighed softly. She sat there against Warren, taking in his scent. Although the smell of alcohol also lingered, she enjoyed his scent. Another thing that made her feel safe. She needed that feeling in that moment, as she knew that her and Chloe would have to leave soon and kill Jefferson. Part of her didn't want to, but he did deserve it for everything he'd done to all those girls; for what he did to Kate, and the even worse thing he did to Rachel. No, he truly didn't deserve to be alive. But, the thought of killing someone did scare Max, whether he deserved it or not.

"You alright, Max?" Warren asked, hearing her sigh.

"Yeah...I'm okay, just tired," she lied, smiling softly. She hated to lie to Warren; she wanted to come clean to him on everything. Her power, what happened to her, and her feelings for him...but that was not the time for it. She'd rather him be sober when hearing all of it.

A yawn escaped the boy's lips as he pulled Max closer. "So am I. You can use me for a pillow if you want," he grinned. Max let out a laugh, curling into him. She planned on staying in his arms until he was asleep; until her and Chloe had to leave. Even if he didn't yet know how she felt about him, the feeling of safety was too great to move. She was not ready for that feeling to end.

It was not long until the snoring started. A sigh escaped Max's lips and she sat up, looking at Chloe. Before Max could say anything, Chloe rolled her eyes. "Finally, fucking took him long enough," she whispered, standing up from the futon.

"Can you help me lay him down so he's more comfortable? Then we can go," Max whispered in response. Chloe rolled her eyes again, but she came to help. Max moved Warren so that he was laying down. He was so passed out he didn't even notice. She grabbed a pillow and one of her blankets, trying to make him comfortable. She then rushed over to her desk and wrote on a sticky note, just in case he did wake up.

" _Warren, I will be back shortly. I just had to step out for a minute. I got a text from my mom to call her, didn't want to wake you. Be back soon, please stay! xoMaxo_ " she wrote, sticking it on the place she knew he'd see it; his phone. Turning to Chloe she sighed and nodded. "Alright, ready."

The two girls quietly snuck out of the dorm room. It was getting late, and yet most kids still seemed to be out partying. She could see Victoria had come outside for a smoke and was standing there with Courtney, Logan, and Taylor. Seeing that she was still here; which meant she was safe; she turned and walked with Chloe to her truck. She spotted Jefferson's car as they walked by, part of her wanted to key it so bad. "No Max, you need to make his death look like an accident. Keying his car will raise suspicion," she thought to herself. Although did take the time to peak in and make sure he wasn't in there and he couldn't follow them. He still seemed to be inside.

Climbing into the car, Max took a deep breath. "Alright, Chloe, here is the plan. I know where he lives, but we can't park too close. We have to make this look like an accident. And trust me, I have a good plan that should work perfectly. It's going to be dangerous though. I may need to go inside alone in case I need to use my power. But I promise, you will get to see everything. Including him burn."

Max felt sick to her stomach in that moment. She knew killing a man was not going to be easy. But she had to keep reminding herself about all of the terrible things he'd done to all those girls. He killed Rachel, almost had Kate commit suicide, and who knows about all of those other girls in the binders... plus, even if it was not in "this" reality, he did try to do things to Max too. No, this was not going to go unpunished. He deserved terrible things to happen to him.

Although, as they drove, Max began to think. Was this really going to be worth it? Going through this and having this memory engraved in her forever? She did plan on trying to go back in time and save Rachel...if she could. But part of her was scared to try that. What if she got stuck in time? Or, what if it changed everything again like when she tried to save William? Remembering when she saw Warren and Stella together...holding hands? It was heart breaking. What if that happened again? Max had fallen for him, and wanted to confess her feelings. Could she still do that if she saved Rachel? Or would everything change completely? Plus, Chloe in that wheelchair? She couldn't stand to see Chloe hurt again because of her. She sat in the truck, staring out the window, contemplating everything; she knew she had to decide it all. And fast.


	6. Revenga

"Max, I want to be the one to kill him. He killed my friend, and I want to get revenge for her. I want to be the one to do it. Please don't take this from me," Chloe snarled, glancing over at her best friend.

A small sigh escaped Max's lips. Letting Chloe do it would be more dangerous, but it was also more logical. She was Rachel's friend, not Max. That and, if she did rewind, at least Chloe wouldn't have to remember it. If Chloe regret her choice, Max could change it; if Max did it, even if she changed things, she was burned with the memory of being the one to take his life. Sure she'd have a hand in it either way, but she could only imagine that killing him herself would make it harder. Even still, part of Max wanted to kill him; to kill him with her bare hands for what he did to her and Rachel. Plus it was his fault that Kate nearly killed herself. But if she did kill him, would she regret it later, even if he deserved it? It was impossible to know.

Chloe parked her truck about half a block from his house; they were not allowed to get caught! With Chloe being with her, it made it harder for Max to use her rewind in some cases. So she had to do her best to make sure all went smoothly. All she could do was hope that it did.

As they climbed out of the truck, Max looked over at her friend. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, locking her truck door and walking around the front of it to meet up with her blue-haired friend.

Glaring at Max, Chloe gave a nod of her head. "Yes, Max. I have to do this. For Rachel," she spoke, her voice cold. Max could tell that she meant business. The rest of the walk to his place was silent; Max having no idea what to say to her friend. Chloe was far too angry. But, part of Max did understand.

Reaching his house, Max was glad to see that he was not home yet. She looked up at the small white house, taking a deep breath. She turned to Chloe, telling her to wait there for a moment. Walking around the back of the house, Max grabbed a rock off of the ground and hurled it through the window. A loud SMASH rang through her ears as the glass shattered. She climbed in carefully, making sure not to get any glass on herself. Once safely inside, Max held out her hand, rewinding the rock going through the window. With that, she walked around to the front door, opening it to allow Chloe access. As she stepped in, Max closed the door. "And now, we wait," Max sighed as she locked the door behind them.

Whilst they waited, the two girls began searching his house. He seemed so normal; although, knowing the truth, they could only imagine what was in the small Safety Deposit Box beside his bed. But of course, no keys were to be seen. They decided to take a look. As Chloe tried her lockpicking "skills" again, Max searched for a way to break in. It wasn't long before she found a crowbar. She walked back to the room, holding it out to Chloe. "So, here it goes."

Chloe took the crowbar, nodding her head at Max. She put the box down on the floor before prying it open. It took a few moments, but it finally came open. Out of it spilled pictures of his victims; drugged and posed, like the ones in his binders. These pictures included a couple of Rachel and Kate's. Max sighed, shaking her head. Even though they had seen them before, it still made her feel sick to her stomach. Also inside appeared to be a needle and a vial. Max looked at Chloe, and both at the same time; as if rehearsed; spoke. "It's the drug he uses..."

Hearing the car pull up, Max's eyes widened. She readied the needle, keeping it tight in her one hand. The other lift up, rewinding the time a little. The Safe was still unopened and Max looked at Chloe wide-eyed. "We have to hide, he's almost home," she whispered, grabbing Chloe's hand with her free one. Turning off the light, the girls rushed to the dark dining room, making it there just in time to hear the door open.

Max was shaking in fear, suddenly wanting to back out. However, she could tell by the squeeze from Chloe's hand that she wasn't able to. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, listening for the door to close. She could hear Mark's footsteps coming down the hall towards them. _"Alright, Max...now is the time,"_ she told herself. The girls stay hidden in the small pantry as Mark enters, turning on the light. He goes to the fridge, grabbing himself a beer. Max looks at Chloe and nods her head.

Stepping out from the pantry, Max walked up behind Jefferson as he took a sip of his beer. "This is for Rachel and Kate, mother-fucker," Max whispered to him, shoving the needle into his neck and injecting the drug.

Hearing his groan, Chloe came out from the pantry. "So, Mr. Jefferson, you like torturing young girls, huh?" the blue haired girl smirked. "Well, now it's your turn to get tortured. What shall we do to you, hmm?"

"You...bitches..." he groaned, holding his neck. He tried to make a move, but instead fell over with a THUD.

"We are the bitches? No, I think that is you, you sick freak!" Chloe snapped, kicking him in the stomach. Max watched, having already disposed of the needle. He deserved everything that came to him now after what he did. "I just wish you would feel more of this," Chloe said, another kick in the stomach. But, even with Max's power, the girls knew that Mark would over-power them. "God, I can't wait to kill you! But, I can't do that too fast. I need to enjoy some of this," she smirked.

"Chloe...we don't have all night. We have to get back. Especially if we don't want to look suspicious. Let's go," Max urged, watching her friend continue to kick him; moving from the stomach to his balls while he still had a bit of feeling.

Ignoring Max, Chloe continued to kick Jefferson as hard as she could. She was taking her anger out on him, that was easy to see. Especially as the tears formed in her eyes. "This is for Rachel!" she repeat, another hard kick going into his balls as she watched his eyes roll back into his head.

"CHLOE!" Max snapped, finally getting her friend to look at her. "Let's get him back up in the chair and get this over with, I have an idea."

After giving one last kick, Chloe nodded her head. She walked over and helped Max carefully lift him up. Sitting him back in the chair, she put her hands on her hips, glaring at her friend. "So, what now? Please don't tell me you've gone soft and we aren't going to kill him."

Max shook her head. "No, you can still kill him. But, let's make it look like an accident," she spoke, nodding her head towards the stove that was only a couple feet away.

A smirk crossed Chloe's lips. "Good thinking," she nodded. Walking over, she turned on one of the burners as Max staged it to look like the beer was in his hand.

"Alright, so throw some grease in this pan," Max said, grabbing a pan from the dish rack and pointed to the oil on the counter. She then walked over to the freezer, glancing inside. Not a lot of food, but she smirked as she saw a package of frozen french fries. "Then put these in the pan. Make sure to leave the bag close to the burner. Once the grease gets hot enough, the whole room will be done for."

The smirk on Chloe's lips grew. She put the pan on the burner and poured a ton of grease inside. Grabbing the bag from Max, she then threw the fries in. That was when Max said it was time to go. Chloe shook her head. "Just a second," she mumbled. Making sure that there was a dishtowel by the burner, as well as anything else flammable nearby. She then nodded her head, turning to her friend. "Alright, let's get out of here now. But I want to watch his place go up in flames!"

Max nodded her head, saying they had to be careful though. They rushed out the back door, making sure it would lock behind them. The two girls ran across the yard, hiding in the tree line. Chloe grabbed Max's hand, a smirk on her face. Max however, was starting to feel uneasy about this. Sure he deserved it, but was she okay with being a hand in his death? That she was no longer sure about. So she turned her head, hiding it in Chloe's shoulder. The blue haired girl stared, the smirk never leaving her lips. They stood there for a bit, watching the kitchen catch fire; and once it started, it did not take long to spread. Chloe smirked as she watched the table that Jefferson was sitting at get engulfed by flames.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I am working on the other chapter for CBTS. It will be here soon, I promise...I have just had writer's block. I am trying to get it out. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it was a bit longer, but, I really wanted to get his death over with.


	7. The News

**Author's Note: sorry! Been super busy with real life stuff lately. I hope you love the new chapter as much as I do!**

* * *

Max woke up to the sun shining in on her. She blinked a few times, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. As she glanced over at the couch, she was surprised to see Warren still laying there. Part of her had hoped that the events of the night before had been a dream. No such luck. No, both him and Chloe were still there... it had happened, they had killed Jefferson. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

As her phone went off, she reached over and picked it up to see a text from Kate. She opened the message, surprised to see news had already gotten around. The text read, " _OMG! Jefferson's house caught fire last night! He is dead!_ " Of course this was news that she already knew, but she had to act surprised. After a moment, she text her friend back. " _OMG what?! Are you for serial?!_ " It was hard to pretend to care and be sad, but she had to. She couldn't let it be known that she had been there, that she had been the reason that he was dead.

Sitting on her bed, Max let out a sigh. That was when she saw Warren's eyes flutter open. She knew she had to turn on the water works now, and pretend to be upset. All she had to do was think about what Jefferson had done to Chloe. That made the tears sting her eyes. Looking up at Warren sadly, her voice cracked. "Mr J...Jefferson...is d...dead," she whispered, the tears cascading down her cheeks as she spoke.

Warren jumped to his feet, rushing over to Max. He pulled her up so that she was standing then he threw his arms around her. He had known that Jefferson was her favorite teacher. "Oh god...Max. I am sorry...are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern as he held her close.

It was hard for Max to keep pretending that she cared. Especially since she hated the thought of lying to Warren. But again, this was something that she had to do. Choking, she looked at him sadly. "Kate text me this morning...his house burned down...he was inside..." was all she said, ignoring the question on if she was okay. Part of her was happy that he was dead. Another part of her thought that it was a stupid thing she'd done, especially since she still wanted to save Rachel. That would undo it all...and she would just have to kill him again. Was she prepared to do that? She wasn't sure.

"That is awful..." he whispered, pulling her even closer. Her face was buried in his chest. This was a place that she felt warm and happy... a place that she was not ready to leave. She held him close.

Hearing her friend crying, Chloe sat up in bed. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, although seeing Warren she understood her friend's fake tears. Chloe knew how Max felt about Warren, even if Max hadn't told her. Hell, had Max even admit it to herself? She wasn't sure. But she bit her lip. "Sorry... that was rude, I just...are you okay?" she coughed, trying to act like she had no idea what was going on.

Max moved her head from Warren's chest. She peaked over at Chloe. "Mr. Jefferson..." she spoke, her voice wavering. It was hard to keep up the act, but she had to. She hoped that Chloe could too. "He is dead...they found him this morning..." Max spoke, glad that Warren's back was to Chloe, as she grinned for half a second before acting shocked.

"Oh...that is hella bad. I'm sorry Max. I know he was like your idol," she said with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice, which caused Max to glare at her. "I just...yeah, that is shitty. Poor guy," her voice a bit more convincing that time. Thankfully Warren didn't seem to notice how fake Chloe had been.

As Chloe's phone rang, a sigh escaped her lips. "Shit...mom is calling. I gotta go. See you lovebirds later. I will come by in a few hours, kay Max?" Chloe said as she jumped up, answering her phone as she left the door. "Yes mom... I am with Max..." was the last thing Max heard as her door swung shut. Turning to Warren, her cheeks turned red.

"Lovebirds? What did Chloe mean by that?" Warren asked, trying to be coy. He reached a hand up to run through his hair as he grinned down at Max. His cheeks were a slight shade of red too.

Max shook her head, the surprise showing on her face. "I...I don't know to be honest," she spoke. Reaching up, she wiped away the last few tears from her eyes. "Actually..." she took a deep breath, looking up at her friend. "There is something I should tell you... but I am afraid that right now might not be the best time..." she sighed. She wanted so badly to tell him. She was just afraid of starting things with him, only to lose him when she went back in time to save Rachel. There was a tough decision for her, and she was not exactly sure how to make it. It wasn't fair. Should she be selfish and keep the boy? Or help Chloe get her friend back?

Warren looked down into her eyes. "What's up, Mad Max?" he grinned at her. It was obvious what he was hoping for her to say. Even part of Max knew how he felt about her...he made it obvious. At first she hadn't noticed, until other people had pointed it out to her, now it truly was obvious. And to be honest? She felt the same. She wanted so badly to tell him, but was afraid.

After a moment, she took a deep breath. " _Do it, Max! You know that you want to...and you know he wants you to!_ " she told herself, looking up into his eyes. Part of her wanted to just lean forward and kiss him there and get it over with. She refrained from doing that, but she bit her lip. "Warren...I like you. And, I don't just mean as a friend. I mean I actually really like you...a lot," she blurted out, her cheeks turning pink as she spoke. But she never broke eye contact.

A large grin slid across Warren's face as he heard her words. He pulled her closer, his eyes staring deep into hers. "Max...I like you too," he whispered, leaning in closer to her. His eyes slowly shut as his lips pressed against hers; catching her slightly off guard. He pulled away after a moment and grinned.

"I don't think so!" she giggled, a hand snaking up into his hair and tangling in his locks. She pulled him down, close to her lips again. She leaned in and let her lips touch his first this time.


	8. Rachel

After kissing Warren, Max had spent most of the day with him. Although part of her was glad that Jefferson was dead, she couldn't help but feel guilt. Her and Chloe killed someone. That was a thought that made her feel sick. And to make it worse? It wasn't even something that Max could share with Warren to get it off of her chest. No, this was something she had to keep secret. From everyone. As she lay on the bed in her dorm, tears stung her eyes. As much as she had enjoyed the kiss with Warren, she couldn't help but feel horrible about the events that happened the night before.

"I'm sorry, Warren..." Max sighed. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. She hated the thought of going back in time, missing her first kiss with Warren. Sure she would remember it, but he never would; that was what bugged her. But, how could she leave things like this? Rachel was still dead, and she murdered someone... it was not right and she knew it. _"Max...the longer you leave this, the harder it will be. It's bad enough you will remember the kiss and he won't..."_ she thought to herself. The thought of them going out longer before going back? That would make things even worse. She had a huge decision to make, and she had to make it sooner than later. Part of her knew this was something she should have already done.

Sitting up in bed, Max walked over to her desk and pulled out a small photo album. _"You have to have something around the time Rachel went missing,"_ she mumbled to herself. She knew that this could be dangerous, but she had to try to save Rachel. Somehow.

It took a few minutes to find, but she found a picture of her and one of her friends, Amanda, with a snowman. Max took a deep breath. _"A little earlier than I would like... but I guess it works,"_ she sighed. Closing her eyes for a moment, she leaned her head back. _"Oh Warren... I hope you still like me when I come back,"_ she mumbled to herself. Taking in a deep breath, her eyes opened again and she looked down at the picture, focusing on it.

After a few seconds, she began to hear the voices of her and her friends. She focused harder. Everything began to spin and she felt sick, but there she was. When she opened her eyes again, the flash of her camera went off. She smiled, turning to see the snowman. "Max, I know it's good to see Mandy, but you need to worry about getting ahold of Chloe to save Rachel," she thought to herself.

Putting her hand to her head, Max looked at Mandy sadly. "I don't feel so good. I think I am going to go home and lay down," she lied. As her and her friend said their goodbyes, she took a deep breath. She opened the door of her home, stepping inside. She put her boots and gloves on the heater, hanging her coat up. That was when she sat down at the table and flipped through her phone. Thankfully, she was able to remember Chloe's number. She dialed it and took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be a very awkward conversation.

"Hello? Who is this?" the voice came from the other end. Hearing her voice caused Max to smile. She wanted to be able to save her friend from the pain of losing Rachel.

"Hey, Chloe? It's Max! Now, I know...it's been a long time, and this is going to sound crazy, but you need to listen to me. Please. This is important. I will explain it all one day..." she sighed. Chloe tried to interupt, but Max kept going. "Chloe, your friend Rachel is in trouble," she told her. It was easy to hear that Chloe was confused by this, wondering how she knew about Rachel. Max sighed. "Just listen...she is in danger. Please. Tell her to be careful of Mark Jefferson. It will save her life. You will understand one day, I promise!"

"Um, okay crazy pants. I'm with Rachel right now...I'll tell her I guess?" Chloe laughed. Max could hear her voice speak again, but she wasn't speaking into the phone. "So, Rachel... my friend just called me with some crazy news," she laughed. It was easy to tell that she did not fully believe the words, but Max was thankful she was relaying the message anyway. This had to work, she had to save Rachel. "Apparently you are in trouble. Avoid Mark Jefferson... I don't know... no...I just heard he is dangerous...yes I know it sounds weird... Rachel, I don't know what to think of it either, but I don't think Max would lie.."

That was where things began to fade again. Max closed her eyes, hoping that this had worked.

When her eyes opened again, she rolled over on her bed. She was in her dorm room, that was a good sign. She took a deep breath, reaching over to grab her phone. The date read O _ctober 10, 2013_. And the good news was? She was still friends with Warren and Kate by the look of her lockscreen, as it was a picture of all three of them..

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry this has taken forever. I lost muse for a while due to a death of someone close to me. I am back now and going to get this story going again! Again, very sorry for how long it has taken. I hope you guys love the new chapter!**


	9. Back to the Dark Room

Pushing herself off of her bed, Max sighed. She hated to think about what her and Chloe had done. Even if it was erased, they had killed someone. That was something that Max was sure would haunt her forever. Thinking of it sent a chill down her spine. "He's not really dead, Max. Not anymore..." she told herself, standing up from her bed. Collecting her shower bag, she walked out of her dorm and down the hall to have a quick shower. Stepping behind one of the curtains, she started up the water, letting it warm up as she got undressed. Once the water had heated up, she stepped underneath, letting the warm water run down her body. Closing her eyes she let out a soft sigh, letting herself relax.

Max was in the shower for a few minutes before washing her hair and body. Turning the water off, she grabbed her towel and dried her hair. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she pulled on her change of cleans. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had a skull surrounded by some flowers. Although she normally would pull a hoodie on over it, the past few days had been a bit too warm for that. Exiting the bathroom she walked back down the hall to her room just in time to see her phone flash. She had missed a call from Warren, and received a text right after. Grabbing her phone she read the text, a smile tugging at her lips as she read it. **_"Hey, we still up to 'Go Ape' for tonight?"_** it read. She giggled softly, quickly typing out her reply. _**"Duh! I am definitely up for going ape! See you then!"**_

After hitting send, Max quickly looked through her pictures. As she came across a picture of Chloe, Rachel, and herself at the beach, she smiled. In the picture, Chloe was in the middle; Max smiling at her side, and Rachel was kissing her cheek. _"That's a good sign, Max. I think you saved her! Now to find out what happened to Jefferson,"_ she thought. So far things in that reality seemed to be alright. She just hoped that everything was as good as it seemed in that moment.

Walking across her room, Max turned on her laptop. She instantly began to browse through school articles, to see if there was anything on Jefferson. By what she could tell, he was still free and teaching. A sigh escaped her lips. _"At least you know where he keeps everything. You are going to make sure he gets caught. Everything will be okay,"_ she thought to herself, taking in a deep breath. She knew that she needed to stay calm. However, she wasn't sure if Chloe knew about her powers in this universe, so she was not sure if she could go to her for help or not; she figured, she was in this alone this time.

Hell, Max wasn't even sure if she still had her power. That was when she reached out her right hand, concentrating for a second. Going back a few seconds, she heard her phone go off again. Reading the text from Warren, she smirked. _"Alright, Max...you still got it for now,"_ she thought to herself. After re-answering Warren's text, she set her phone down and glanced around the room. Knowing that she had a few hours before her and Warren were to go to the movie, Max took a deep breath and stood up from her desk. That meant she had time to get Mark Jefferson caught and arrested. Although nervous, this was something that she had to do. "You can do this, Max. This bastard needs to go down for everything he has done," she thought to herself. Even if Rachel had been in another timeline, Max knew what he did to Kate, and many other girls.

It was as she left her dorm again that Max caught site of the MISSING PERSON flyer on the cork-board across from her room. Her eyes widened. She walked over to it, looking it over. It was for a girl named Eliza Blake; she had been missing since April 22, 2013. Just like Rachel Amber had been. Tears stung her eyes. _"Oh God, Max... someone else died in her place,"_ she thought. She felt sick. Although she was happy to have saved Rachel, she hated that someone else went missing in her place. Now she needed to see if she had been in Jefferson's lair.

As Max reached the old barn, she felt a knot form in her stomach. She took in a deep breath, walking to the side of the barn, quietly sneaking in. Creeping down the steps, Max let her fingers trail down the cold wall nervously. As she pushed the door open, her heart raced. _"Not here...not again..."_ she thought, suddenly feeling dizzy. She leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breath. All her memories flooding back, making her terrified. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying hard to stay calm. "You just need to find the proof that the girl was here... and then you can leave and call the cops," she told herself.

After a few minutes, Max opened her eyes again and looked around the room. Walking to the cabinets, she carefully opened them. All of the binders were still there, including Kate's. "I am sorry I couldn't protect you too, Kate..." she whispered, her finger lightly tracing over the spine. That was when she spotted it. "Elizabeth." She sighed, nodding her head as she pulled it off of the shelf. Opening it, she began to look through the pictures, stopping at the one of her laying in a pile of dirt.

Max slammed the binder closed and threw it back on the shelf. She almost felt like she was going to puke. Covering her mouth with her hand, she ran across the room and out the door, leaving it open. As she reached the top of the stairs she breathed heavily. It was then that she heard the sound of a car door. Eyes widening, she reached her right hand out again, rewinding so that she had time to escape. Once she let her hand drop to her side, Max rushed outside, hiding in a bush nearby. She watched as the car drove up, parking in front of the barn. Out stepped Mark Jefferson.

Part of Max wanted to run over there, push him down the stairs. But she didn't. Instead, she stay hidden. She had helped kill him once, and it was a terrible feeling, even if he did deserve it. Waiting a few minutes, she snuck out of the bush, rushing towards his car. Opening the caps on each of his tires, Max clutched them tightly and ran down the road. When she stopped to catch her breath, she threw the caps into the ditch and pulled her phone out of her pocket, quickly calling the police. "Hi, I would like to make an anonymous tip on a dangerous person..." she said as the woman's voice came on the other line. Taking a deep breath, Max gave them all the information they would need to find the barn. Before hanging up, she mentioned Mark Jefferson's name.

Shoving her phone back into her pocket, Max turned and continued back towards the dorms. She wanted to get ready to hang out with Warren. Her feelings for him were still strong, she hoped that he still felt the same way. She intended to find out that night.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sorry, I will try to update more often. Things have been hectic. Please forgive me! I already have the next chapter planned, so hopefully I can have it ready for you guys soon!**


	10. The Two Whales

When Max got back to her dorm room, she checked her phone. She had about an hour to get ready to hang out with Warren, and to be honest, she was sort of nervous. She wasn't sure how things were in this timeline. Did he still like her? She hoped so. Her feelings for him were still just as strong; she couldn't get their kiss off of her mind. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about it again. _"I hope his feelings haven't changed..."_ she thought to herself, glancing into the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her dresser nervously. Although Max was not one to care a whole lot about her looks, she wanted to be cute that night, just in case.

Searching through her dresser for a few minutes, she found an outfit. She pulled the clothes out, throwing them onto her bed. Turning towards it, she walked over and quickly got changed. She was now wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a lace shirt over top of it. Glancing in the mirror, she smiled softly and nodded her head. She really wanted to look cute and impress Warren.

That was when her phone went off. Picking it up, she smiled as she read the text from Warren. _**"Hey, how about we head out now? We can grab something to eat at the Two Whales?"**_ Grinning she quickly typed back. _**"Yeah, I love that idea! Where do you want me to meet you?"**_ as she hit send, she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She was more excited about that night than she wanted to admit. Especially now. She hoped that this meant it was a date. She really couldn't get the thought of their kiss out of her mind; she wished that he could remember it too. Part of her wished she hadn't gone back to change things, but she had gone back and saved Rachel; it would have been selfish of her to stay just for Warren when she could save someone else and make other's happy. Even if it meant someone else went missing instead...that she felt bad about, but at least Chloe could be happy.

As her phone went off again, Max unlocked it. _**"Meet me out by my car. See you in a few! :)"**_ she smiled, sliding her phone into her pocket. She turned and opened the door, stepping out into the hall. Locking her door behind her, she strolled down the corridor to head outside. It was hard for her to wipe the smile off of her lips in that moment; she was very excited.

Reaching the parking lot, Max caught site of Warren. He was leaning against his car, looking down at his phone. "Hey, Warren," Max smiled as she approached him. He smiled as he looked up from his phone, holding his arms out for a hug. Max grinned, wrapping her arms around him. She hugged him back tightly, letting herself linger there for a moment. As she let go of the hug, she smiled softly at him. "I'm stoked for tonight, I think it's going to be a lot of fun."

"I am excited too," Warren smiled back at her, his body still close to hers. He was staring into her eyes happily. After a moment he fully let go of her, nodding towards the car. "Let's go get something to eat, I am starving. Then we can head over to the movie. Hopefully we can get a good spot."

The two turned and climbed into the car. Max looked over at Warren, admiring his features. There were still bruises on his face, which meant that he had still gotten into a fight with Nathan. However, even with the bruises he was still handsome in her eyes. The corners of her lips slowly turned upwards as she looked over at him. He was just starting the car when he looked over at her, catching site of her stare. Max's cheeks turned red as she looked away; a small laugh escaped Warren's lips. It was as she looked back over at him as she saw he too had a slight blush to his cheeks.

Max tried hard not to stare at him on their drive to the diner. In that moment, she wished even more that he remembered the kiss. It made it hard for her knowing that he didn't. Part of her just wanted to grab his face, kissing him right there... but she was not sure how well that would go over. Instead, she had to try to test the waters a bit more. This was the hardest thing about her power; about meddling with time; she had no idea what changes happened. So instead, she was always left to figure things out on her own.

Parking the car, Warren grinned as he looked at the nearly empty parking lot. "Sweet! It's even quiet, meaning we can probably get in and out quickly."

A small laugh escaped Max's lips and she gave a small nod of her head. "Good, I am starving!" she laughed. unbuckling her seat-belt, she climbed out of the car. Her and Warren walked inside together, taking one of the booths. As he sat across from her, she smiled softly at him.

"Max honey, how are you today?" Joyce asked as she set menus down in front of each of them. As Max answered saying she was good, Joyce smiled and nodded her head. "Glad to hear that, sweetie," she smiled at her. "What can I get you two to drink?"

"I will take a coffee, please," Max smiled politely at her friend's mom.

"I'll take a Coke," Warren added. As Joyce walked away, he grinned over at Max. "So, what are you thinking for food? I am so hungry I think I could eat it all!" he joked, laughing as he glanced down at the menu in front of him.

Opening the menu, Max looked over it before looking over at Warren. She laughed and nodded her head. "I feel that way too, but I don't think I could actually eat that much," she laughed. "I am thinking the fish and chips. That was always one of my favorites as a kid."

Warren smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, those are pretty good. I was thinking a cheese burger and fries," he proclaimed as he closed his menu. Just then, Max's foot brushed against his leg. He blushed lightly, looking up at her; her cheeks even redder than his. A small laugh escaped her lips as she apologized, saying that it was an accident. "It's all good," Warren smirked at her. It was easy to see that he was not bothered by it, at all.

Before anything else could be said, Joyce walked over and set their drinks down in front of them. Seeing that the menus were closed, she smiled. "Are you ready to order?" she asked. As they said yes, she pulled her pad of paper out and quickly wrote down their orders. "Alright, coming right up!" Joyce smiled happily at the two before turning on her heel and walking over, sliding the paper into the kitchen for the chef.


End file.
